Multiverser 10K
by devileva123
Summary: I'm Ken the Multiverser, a human turned demi-god dimension traveler. I have had my fun as Ken 10. Now its time I had fun as Ken 10,000. This is my life as the universes greatest hero. Rated T for cursing may changes to M in future for "reasons". First post is my new Omnitrix.
1. New Omnitrix

_A/N: Hello everyone. This little post is to save everyone some trouble. Here is the new omnitrix I will be using and what my aliens look like. "Why don't I use the normal ones from the show?" you ask. Well where is the fun in that. Please refer to this page if needed._

**Name:** Neotrix

**Appearance:** Red Biomnitrix

**Known Functions**

Master Control

Ultimate Function

Fusion Function

**Traits common to all alien forms:** red eyes, Neotrix symbol on chest like in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien

**List of aliens and Appearances**

Heatblast: Ben 10,000 version

Wildmutt: Ultimate Alien version with redish orange fur

Diamondhead: Ultimate Alien version, purple parts are black instead

XLR8: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Grey Matter: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Four Arms: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Stinkfly: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Ripjaws: Omniverse version, replace the black parts with red

Upgrade: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Ghostfreak: Omniverse version, chains are red, black skin, white lines

Cannonbolt: Omniverse version

Wildvine: Ultimate Alien version

Blitzwolfer: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Snare-oh: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Franken Strike: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Upchuck: Omniverse version

Ditto: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Eye Guy: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red, darker skin color

Way Big: Omniverse Mad Ben version, black and white are swopped, red instead of orange

Swampfire: Omniverse version 2, darker colors

Echo Echo: Ultimate Alien version, grey instead of white

Humongasaur: Omniverse Albedo version

Jetray: Ultimate Alien version, darker colors

Big Chill: Ultimate Alien version, white version

Chromastone: Omniverse version 2, replace the green parts with red, darker colors

Brainstorm: Omniverse Albedo version

Spidermonkey: Omniverse Albedo version

Goop: Omniverse Albedo version

Alien X: Ultimate Alien version

Lodestar: Ultimate Alien version, replace the yellow parts with red

Rath: Omniverse Albedo version

Nanomech: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Water Hazard: Ultimate Alien version, blue in color

AmpFibian: Ultimate Alien version, darker colors

Armadrillo: Omniverse Albedo version

NRG: Omniverse Mad Ben version, red instead of orange

Fasttrack: Ultimate Alien version, red instead of blue

ChamAlien: Ultimate Alien version

Eatle: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Clockwork: looks like Maltruant but with red lines across the body

Jury Rigg: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Shock Squatch: Omniverse version, red instead of yellow

Feedback: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Bloxx: Omniverse version, replace blue with black and yellow with white

Gravattack: Omniverse Albedo version

Crashhopper: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red, dark red exoskeleton

Artiguana: Omniverse Albedo version

Ball Weevil: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Walkatrout: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Pesky Dust: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Mole Stache: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

The Worst: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red, darker colors

Kickin Hawk: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red, black instead of brown

Toepick: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Astrodactyl: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Bullfrag: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Atomix: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Buzzshock: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Gutrot: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Whampire: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Spitter: Original Series version

Rocks: Ultimate Alien version, darker color

Sqidstricter: Ultimate Alien version

**Aliens I added**

TenTen: SevenSeven's species, looks like a black and red version of SevenSeven

Manalith: Anodite species, looks like Super Sayan 4 Goku without the tail and made of purple energy

Mud Ball: Lucy Mann's species

Hybreed: Highbreed species, looks like a red Highbreed

Seiryu: Dragon from Be-Knighted species, black in color

PrediBoss: red and black version of Transformers Prime Prediking

Hunter: Super Predator from Predators

Xenomorph: Male version of Alien Queen from Aliens

**Ultimate forms (Note: Ultimatrix symbol on chest)**

Humongasaur: Omniverse Albedo version

Spidermonkey: Omniverse Abedo version

Big Chill: Ultimate Alien version, black instead of red

Cannonbolt: Ultimate Alien version, more spikes now pointed

Wildmutt: Ultimate Alien version with black stripes

Way Big: Ultimate Way Big with Mad Ben Way Big traits, blue now black,

Echo Echo: Omniverse Albedo version with Ultimate Alien version's head

Swampfire: Mix of Ultimate Swampfire and Omniverse version 2 Swampfire

Rath: Omniverse Albedo version

Gravattack: Omniverse Albedo version

Artiguana: Omniverse Albedo version

Grey Matter: Omniverse Albedo version

**Fusion Aliens**

Fourmongasaur: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Atomic X: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Crashocker: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Up Rigg: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red

Humongoopsaur: Omniverse version, replace the green parts with red, sash is black

_A/N: with that out of the way, the first chapter should be up within the next two week. I'll post bio pages every so often with new aliens, Ultimates, and fusions in full detail. Also I am asking for a bit of help from my readers. I am asking for you all's help with coming up with new Ultimate aliens and Fusion aliens. Please be as descriptive as possible. PM me if needed. Will give credit to the person who came up with the new alien form. If someone submits a design for Ultimate Four Arms before chapter 3, who's ever version I pick will get to have an OC, within reason, of their own design appear in this story as a main character in the first arc after the intro arc. You must have an active Fanfiction account to win. If this little contest goes well (everyone acting like civil human beings and no one complaining and etc), I'll do another one of these contests._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here is my new story. Ben 10 is one of my favorite cartoons but the series was to episodic for me to write anything good. So I am writing about my adventures after the series. So here's me as Ken 10,000: a full time hero and a husband to four wives with a kid from each one._

""= talking

''= thoughts

**Chapter 1 New Era Part 1**

It is a sunny summer afternoon here in Bellwood, did I forget to mention that it's the year 2030. Hover cars and super skyscrapers everywhere. Another thing to note is that there are aliens everywhere as well. Tretramands, Galvans. You name it, it's somewhere on Earth.

"Who am I?" You ask. Well to the public here I am Ken Tennyson, to the universe I'm Ken 10,000. But to only a hand full of close friends I am Ken the Multiverser. A multiverser is a dimension traveling demi-god that was once human but we can never return to the dimension we were born in. We can do anything we wish, time travel, alter reality, etc.

I am chasing an old villain of mine. It's Trumbipulor in a hover car and he is heading for a tanker at the space port. I am chasing him as XLR8, dodging cars and people at high speed.

"Slow down, elephant ass!" I yelled as I ran next to the hover car Trumbipulor was in.

"Try to stop me Tennyson!" Trumbipulor yelled as he swung an arm at me.

"I don't have time for this." I said as I dodged his swing and accelerated so I am in front of his car. After I was a good twenty meters in front of the car I stopped and turned around.

"Crashocker!" I yelled as I turned into the grasshopper/sasquatch alien hybrid in a flash of red light. I used my enhanced legs to jump towards the oncoming hover car. The crash stopped the car and sent Trumbipulor flying out the car.

"Damn you Tennyson." Trumbipulor said in anger as he got up and turned to me.

"If you weren't after the super nuts on that tanker, we wouldn't be here." I said as I faced him.

"With those nuts I will be unstoppable." Trumbipulor said as he charged me.

"Like hell I'll let that happen." I said as I made electricity cover my body as I jump at the alien elephant.

I hit him in the gut and send electricity into his body. This damaged him a bit before he tried hitting me with his fist.

"Cannonbolt." I said as I turn into the rolling alien in ball form to block the attack.

The attack sent me rolling a few meters back. I had to unroll myself to stop.

"It's my little girl's birthday party today and I am not missing it!" I said with an annoyed tone as I hit the Neotrix symbol. Four spikes came out of it and a red wave of energy spread across my body.

"Ultimate Cannonbolt!" I yelled as the red energy turned me into one of my Ultimates.

I roll myself up and sped at Trumbipulor, who charged at me. I hit him with enough force to send him flying… and into the space port.

"Damn it." I said as I turned back into XLR8 and chased after the oversized elephant.

When I got there, said oversized elephant was now even more oversized. He was about seventy feet tall and was wrecking the place.

"I am a god!" Trumbipulor yelled in victory.

"Hey dumbass! You made yourself a bigger target! Echo Echo." I said as I turn into the little cloning amp. I cloned myself a few dozen times before launching a sound attack aimed at the oversized ears. The attack just looks like it's annoying him.

"Nice try Tennyson but I had implants installed to block your sound attacks out." Trumbipulor said with an evil grin as he stomped at me and my clones.

I barely made it out from under his foot before it came down. If a clone wasn't squished from the foot it was destroyed from the shockwave. Said shockwave forced me out of my transformation.

In my human form I wear the same clothes as Omniverse Ben 10,000 but the green is red and the white is black. Even though this body is forty years old, I still look like my normal self which is a twenty year old.

"If that doesn't work. Then let's crank it up to a twelve. Echowolfer." I said as I crossed my gauntlets together. In a flash of red light I turned into a form that looks like Blitzwolfer covered by Echo Echo's containment suit with Blitzwolfer's clothes over that.

"If a scream doesn't work. Then let's try the howling of a pack." I said with a smirk as I made twenty or so clones of myself. My clones and I opened up our four part muzzles and let out an enhanced sonic howls at the giant alien elephant.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Trumbipulor yelled in pain as he covered his ears.

"Now let's make this big, Way Big!" I said as I transformed into the 150 foot tall alien. I kneed the elephant in the face to knock him out. As he fell he returned to normal size.

As I turned back to my human form, some workers came up to me.

"Sorry about the ship. I was trying to prevent this." I said to a tetramand that was in charge.

"It's ok. Nut jobs like him appear all the time." The tetramand said as he looked over the damage.

"Before I go let me fix the ship. Uprigg." I said as I crossed my gauntlets. I turned into the small imp shaped blob. I fused with the damaged ship and repaired it.

"Thanks Ken 10,000." The tetramand said as I unfused with the ship and turned back to normal.

"No problem. If you excuse me I need to take Trumbipulor to jail and make it to a party. PrediBoss." I said before turning into the dragon mode of the leader of the Predicons. I grabbed Trumbipulor in my front claw and flew off to the local Plummer base.

"Gunther, I have an elephant sized drop off for you. I'll meet you on the roof." I said over the built in communicator.

"Got it. Meet you there." The Alpha Squad member said.

After a few minutes I landed on a large green tower. On the tower was Gunther and some Plumbers with a containment cell.

"Thanks for bringing him in." Gunther said as I turned back to normal.

"No problem but I have a party to get to." I said as I jumped off the roof. "Jetray!" I yelled as I turned into the flying stingray. I flew off to a large red tower.

I landed on a landing pad and turned into XLR8 and ran into the tower. When I got to the large conference room I undid my transformation.

In the room is Kai, Grandpa Max and quite a few others. My parents are here, both looking older and in future looking clothes. Next to them is my little twin brother Ben and his wife Julie. Ben looks like his future Omniverse self but in Plummer armor and Julie has longer hair and in a pink dress. In between them is their ten year old Asian American son, Kenny. Looma is here, she is wearing what she normally wears but without the helmet. She has long black hair to her shoulders. Ester is here to, she is wearing the same thing as Kai but in her colors. Next to Ester is Charmcaster, who looks like a mix of her Omniverse self and her Ultimate Alien self. Everyone looks older.

There are four kids near the table playing a game. The oldest of them is a tetramand girl with pink skin, blue eyes, and gold hair that is eighteen years old. She is wearing a red dress with black boots. Next to her is another girl, about three years younger than her. She looks like Ester around that age but with blue eyes and longer hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a long sleeved velvet dress with matching pants and sneakers. The next oldest is a ten year old boy that looks like Omniverse Kenny but with blue eyes and red shoes. The youngest is an eight year old boy with silver hair with purple ends. He is wearing a purple shirt and black shorts with white sneakers.

The tetramand girl noticed me and smiled.

"Daddy you made it!" She yelled as she ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I promised you didn't I? Happy 18th birthday, Akroma." I said with a smile as she let me go.

"Happy birthday Akroma!" Everyone said with a big smile.

"Happy birthday big sis." The other three kids said as they hugged Akroma.

"Thank you Daddy, Mommy, Aunt Kai, Aunt Ester, Aunt Charmcaster, Grandpa, Grandma, Grandpa Max, Uncle Ben, Aunt Julie, Serra, Jojo, Spellbinder, Kenny." Akroma said with a big smile.

Looma came over with a large present. "This is from me and your father." She said as she gave the present to Akroma.

Akroma opened the present to find it was a sword. "Thank you Mommy, Daddy."

"I hope you like it. I made it myself." I said with a smile as Looma and I put an arm, or arms in her case, around each other.

Everyone began giving Akroma presents. After everyone else gave her a gift. Serra, Jojo, and Spellbinder gave her a picture frame.

"This is from the three of us big sis." The three of them said.

"Thank you." Akroma said as she took the frame. The picture was of the four of them right after Spellbinder was born. Baby Spellbinder was being carried by a ten year old Akroma with a seven year old Serra and a two year old Jojo next to her.

"Don't forget about me." Said a voice as a hologram of Gwen appeared.

"Aunt Gwen." The kids said with a smile.

"Sorry I couldn't make it but I can still give you a present." Gwen said as a magic portal appeared in front of Akroma. A small rock golem came out of it. "Every warrior needs a companion." Gwen said with a smile.

"Thank you Aunt Gwen." Akroma said as she petted the golem.

"Kevin and I see you all in a few days." Gwen said before the hologram vanished.

"Grandpa, did Rook really have to work today?" I asked the ninety some year old man.

"He said that someone had to stay on base." Grandpa Max said as he got a drink.

"But he's her god father. Couldn't he stop by for an hour." I complained.

"He knows that but protecting Earth is a 24 hour job." Grandpa Max said as he put his robot hand on my shoulder.

"Give him a break big bro. You work practically 24 hours a day as well." Ben said as he took a drink of a drink in his hand.

"Fine." I said with a sigh as Kai walked up to me.

"Dear. It seems Animo is causing problems in southern Bellwood." She said as she showed me a holo screen with live footage of the now gorilla bodied mad scientist.

"Got it. Looma stay here. Akroma needs at least one parent here. Kai, Ester, Charmcaster. We'll deal with Animo." I said to my wives.

"Got it Love. Safe battle." Looma said with a smile.

"Daddy you have to go?" Akroma asked with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry. But someone has to be a hero. We'll be back in no time." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok Daddy." Akroma said as her expression brightened.

"Let's go." I said as I, Kai, Ester, and Charmcaster left the room. I noticed Jojo was looking at us as we left. I smiled a little.

"How are we getting there?" Kai asked as we got to a landing pad.

"Like this. Seiryu." I said as I became the alien dragon.

"Then let's go then." Ester said as she, Kai, and Charmcaster got on my back.

After they were on, we were off.

After a few minutes of flying I touched down near a blockade of Plummers. After Kai, Ester, and Charmcaster got off my back I returned to normal.

"What's the situation?" I asked the Plummer in charge.

"Animo and his mutants came up from the sewers right when an exotic animal was being transported." The Plummer said in reply.

"I see. Ester help evacuate the civilians. Kai, Charmcaster. I want you two to deal with the mutants while I'll deal with Animo." I said to my team.

The three of them nodded and split up to do their assigned jobs. Ester used her stretching powers to save some civilians while Kai, using Excalibur, and Charmcaster, using her magic, fought some of Animo's mutant frogs and snails.

"What about us, sir?" the Plummer asked.

"Protect the noncombatants from harm." I said as I ran into the fray.

After dodging come attacks from mutant frogs and the like, I was standing in front of Animo.

"Ah. If it isn't the hero, Ken 10,000. What do I owe this visit?" Animo said with a smirk.

"I should be asking you that monkey nuts." I said as I crossed my arms ready for battle.

"Just getting some rare DNA samples." Animo said as he charges at me.

"Humungasaur." I said as I turned into the dinosaur alien and punched Animo in his gut. This sent him flying a few meters back.

"Still a pain as always, Tennyson." Animo said as he lifted up a car and threw it at me.

"I should say the same thing about you, Animo." I said as I swiped the car out of the way.

Animo used the distraction to tackle me to the ground. We wrestled for a bit before I threw him into a van.

"I am in no mood for this Animo. Swampfire." I said as I turned into the walking compost pile and fired some fire at Animo from both my hands.

Animo jumped out of the way of the fire and started to climb a nearby building. The fire hit the van and started a big fire.

"Water Hazard." I said as I turned into the humanoid mollusk and extinguished the fire. After the fire was out I turned into Stinkfly and went after Animo.

"If you are using an old favorite than so will I." Animo said as he threw a canister into the air. In a flash a large mutant Stinkfly grew from the canister.

"Not this old thing. Are you running out of ideas Animo? Blastdactyl." I said as I turned in to a hybrid of Heatblast and Astodactyl. While the body was mostly Heatblast's with Atrodactyl's wings, my arms were a mix of the two aliens, and my head is in the shape of Astrodactyl's but made of stone and on fire like Heatblast's. I also have Astrodactyl's clothes on.

"Oh no." Animo said when he realized what my new form can do.

I smirked as I charged at the mutant with my laser whips out. I hit the mutant with the whip before blasting it with a mix of a laser blast and flamethrower from my mouth. This turned the mutant into a flying ball of fire before falling to the ground. I noticed some people were under the fire ball.

"It's me or the citizens, Tennyson." Animo smirked before getting away knowing I will save the people.

I flew at top speed until I was under the fire ball. "Humungoopsaur." I said as I turned into the Humungasuar shaped Goop before turning into a dome over the citizens to protect them. After I flung the burnt insect off of me, I returned to normal.

"Thank you." The citizens said in gratitude as I looked in the direction Animo escaped in.

"Where's Animo?" Charmcaster asked as she, Kai, and Ester landed next to me with one of Charmcaster's magic panels.

"He got away. But I have an idea on what he is up too but not when it will happen." I said as I scratched my head in annoyance.

_A/N: First chapter done. Remember I am asking for you all's help with coming up with new Ultimate aliens and Fusion aliens. Please be as descriptive as possible. PM me if needed. Will give credit to the person who came up with the new alien form. Also my Ultimate Four Arms contest is still going. The person who comes up with the best design for an Ultimate Four Arms by Chapter 3 will get to have an OC of their design appear in this story as a main character in the first arc after the intro arc. Which ends around chapter 4 or 5 depending on how my story notes translate into actual chapters. You must have an active Fanfiction account to win._


End file.
